Blueman's Fashion Design Industry
by Hawkholly
Summary: Its a super awesome day over at that place mentioned above until things go bad and then things aren't awesome anymore! This is a CRACK FIC, and it's not meant to be taken seriously and was written lazily on purpose for laughs. This contains people I know personally in there so if you don't know me then you probably don't know these people in there. Go read now. Bye.


**Lol enjoy Matty ;) you're fabulous ily**

 **and i guess all of the other peoples that are in this can enjoy it too whoops**

* * *

"Okay so like what the heck are we gonna design next?" a young man named Blue demanded.

He had gathered his employees in a small room inside of his large building that he, as the CEO of Blueman's Fashion Design Industry (aka BFDI), owned. The room was extremely bland and had a blue wall and a blue floor. They had no design and were just a dull blue color. The long round table was blue as well, and so were the chairs that his employees sat on. Blue had made a rule that all employees had to wear blue inside the building, and so now he had combed his hair back and wore a nice blue suit with a blue suit.

A young British man named Skully at around the age of 16 looked thrilled to help Blue design, but he couldn't stop talking about scrubs and some guy named Youngbuck. The young girl named Chika just usually sat there and was quiet most of the time and only talked when she could keep up with conversation. British brothers Meph and Giga wouldn't stop talking about 360noscopes and being dentist approved. American scholar Blaze, at the age of 16, seemed bored and kept trying to sneak on her phone during meetings. The young man named Don liked chewing gum and watching Versus between AttackingTucans and JoshJepson. The other American scholar, Nick, was cousins with the other scholar but was much more serious than she and took plenty of notes at all the meetings. Then there was the British Mouldcube. He was very interested in the meetings as well but mostly liked to make fun of Blue. The youthful Vinny was a talented writer and often had good ideas to throw out. The American beauty Holly was not very much into clothes normally, but if she could help mold them to how she liked, she would be interested. Finally, there was Mudkip. The British boy was one of the youngest there and just liked to annoy everyone like a nerd lawl.

Holly raised her hand immediately. "I have an idea! Let's combine America, Komaeda and dessert all into one shirt and it'll be super great and kawaii!"

"No. Absolutely no Ko-ma-de-uh or Hetalia stuff." Blue frowned.

"I think it's a great idea," Mudkip threw in with a snicker. "It'd be a beautiful shirt."

"I agree with them," Skully said, "but on the back we should make it say SCRUBS like super big and stuff. And we'll put Youngbuck on it too. FRICKIN YOUNGBUCK!"

"SMOKE WEEEEED EVERYDAAAAAAAAY," Giga and Meph sang together as they began to blow airhorns and wave Doritos and Mountain Dew.

Nick frowned thoughtfully. "Perhaps we could make something that was not blue."

Blue nearly spit out his blue coffee. "I'M SORRY WHAT? Nick, what are you talking about?"

"I think my cousin's right," Blaze told him. "I mean, we're always doing…blue. I mean, blue coffee, blue stairs, and the blue vault where you keep the blue coffee packets. Y'know?"

"What's the name of the company?" Blue spat at Nick, ignoring Blaze.

"Um…Blueman's Fashion Design Industry…" Nick answered uneasily.

"Notice what color is in the title."

"I notice, sir."

"And what color does it say in the title?"

"It says Blueman. That's not a color. Get your facts straight." Nick pushed his glasses up with one finger and his swag level raised over nine thousand.

Blue glared at him. "So you think you're funny, eh?!"

"He actually is," Mouldcube broke in, "when he has a voice to speak with. But what if he didn't?!" He gaped at them in surprise. "What if he never had a voice to begin with?!"

Holly's eyes widened. "Oh my gosh, SPOILERS!"

Don had stopped paying attention and was watching Versus on his laptop.

Blue banged his hand on the table, furious. "For real! We need to start cramming out some new clothes! Now does anyone actually have some good ideas?"

"I think I should be on the shirts because I'm fabulous," said Mudkip with a fabulous hair flip that made him look even more fabulous even though it's fabulously not possible to make that fabulous of a hair flip since his hair is fabulously short but it still made him look fabulous even though he fabulously failed oh and this sentence is fabulously impossible to understand. Have fun.

Holly's nose wrinkled. "Um, ew."

"You know you're into him." Skully winked at her and nudged her elbow.

"I have a boyfriend, thanks. I've had two, which is more than you'll ever have in your life."

Meph and Giga began blowing their airhorns again and began waving Doritos and Mountain Dew.

"What if we put in a Minecraft Creeper?" Holly suggested to Blue again, blinking. "…Along with America, Komaeda, and—"

"No."

Vinny blinked. "What if we just make a blue shirt, and there's nothing else on it. It's like this room, it's just…blue."

Blue's eyes lit up. "…Not a bad idea…I like that!" He gave Vinny a thumbs-up. "One shirt idea down, two more to go! …Ugh, I want a coffee."

"Go get one then," Mouldcube said sassily.

"You're officially my intern now just for that comment, now go get it." Blue sent a sulking Mouldcube away to go get him coffee.

"Can I get coffee too?" Skully asked.

"No," Blue told him. "Only the boss gets coffee."

"OH HAHAHAHAHAHAHA TYLER YOU WIN THIS GURL!" Don shouted suddenly, doing fist pumps in the air. Everyone turned to stare at him, and Don immediately shut off his laptop. "…heheh…? Ummmmm sorry. I'll just go fangirl about Nanami instead sorrz." He ran out of the room, clutching his laptop to his chest.

"Are you sure you don't want to make a shirt about Komaeda and—"

"I'm positive." Blue sighed. "Any other ideas?"

"Let's put effin' Youngbuck on there with FIFA stuff," Skully suggested, excitement entering his face. "EFFIN YOUNGBUCK DUDE WITH FOOTBALL!"

"Do you mean soccer?" Holly asked bluntly.

"You forget that soccer basically doesn't exist over there." Nick adjusted his glasses. "There's football and American football. Cultural lesson of the day."

"Thanks." Holly blinked. "I knew that. I just wanted to start arguing with Mudkip."

Mudkip smirked. "I would have totally crushed you, right Blaze? …Blaze?"

Blaze was texting on her phone. Blue noticed immediately and slapped it out of her hands. "BLAZE THAT PHONE IS NOT BLUE GET IT OUT OF HERE!"

Blaze stared at him and picked up her phone. "Dude, chill out. You're way too highstrung. You should do something about that."

"He should…" Giga and Meph looked at each other mischievously. "SMOKE WEEEEED EVERYDAAAAA—"

"I'm not smoking weed," Blue snapped. "It's illegal in my state. Is it? I don't even know. The authoress probably doesn't which I why I don't know but I probably actually do. This authoress sucks."

"Well, I mean…" Nick pushed his glasses up. "Smoking weed every day would prove to be very relaxing. …Not that I speak from personal experience, of course. Totally not that."

"I'm not going to get high when I have a business to run. Maybe afterwards." Blue frowned. "For real now. Two more shirt ideas and then we can all go home."

"What if we have a blue football with sparkling white light around it on a blue t-shirt?" Meph suggested.

Blue shook his head. "No, I don't like that."

"A blue soccer ball?" Holly suggested.

"Perfect!" Blue wrote down something on his notepad. "Blaze, start sketching that for me."

Meph stared at him. Blaze pulled out her own notepad and began to draw.

Mouldcube came back in with coffee and handed it to Blue. "Here you are…"

Blue stared at him. "You're late, peasant," he sniffed, taking a sniff. "And this sucks. It's not even blue. What are you thinking, serving me not blue coffee?!"

Mouldcube looked annoyed. "It's out. …Or is it out?" His eyes widened. "What if someone STOLE the coffee? What if the thief has not left this room?!"

"THERE'S A THIEF AMONG US!" Holly screamed, standing immediately.

"Now, now," said Nick, once again adjusting his glasses and raising his swag level. "Let's not throw fingers around. By the way, I blame Mudkip."

Mudkip stared at him. "What the hell just happened to not throwing fingers around?!"

"To be honest I think it was Holly," Meph mumbled. "She doesn't smoke weed everyday."

"How could it have been me?" Holly demanded, standing up. "Ooh bro, you wanna fight or somethin?!" She clenched her fists.

"It had to have been someone that left the room," Blue murmured, looking thoughtful. "The coffee was fine when I went this morning."

"See, it couldn't have been me since I never left the room!" Holly stuck her tongue out at Meph. "Only Mouldcube and Don have left the room!"

"It wasn't me!" Mouldcube said immediately. "I was the one that found out it was out."

"Don did randomly run off," Nick observed with a frown. "Where did he go?"

"Who knows." Mudkip shrugged. "Probably somewhere unfabulous where nerds go because they're not as fabulous as me."

"He was watching that video," Blaze commented, not looking up from her drawing. "Maybe he went to the bathroom or something."

"Right, boys, let's go," Blue declared. "Also, how's the design sketch going?"

"Extremely well, sir." Blaze held up a drawing of several flowers with smiley faces.

Blue facepalmed. "Holly, stay here with her and make her work. Chika, just…keep on being you."

The boys ran off to the nearest bathroom. "Remind me how you know it's this one, Skully," Blue mentioned.

"Because plot, okay? The authoress doesn't have a good reason." Skully shrugged, and the group entered.

Several girlish like screams were coming from the stall at the end. Currently it sounded like the guys in the video were yelling at one another, while fierce laughing was heard alongside it. Meph and Giga immediately began blaring their airhorns, and the noise faded instantly as Skully and Mudkip worked together to bust down the doors.

"Don, return the coffee right now and I won't fire you!" Blue yelled.

Don stared at them from where he sat on the toilet. Luckily he hadn't pulled down his pants or anything, he was just…sitting there and watching YouTube videos. "…Have you ever heard of privacy?!"

"Privacy doesn't exist in this world!" Mouldcube shouted. "OR DOES IT?!"

"Just give back the coffee, you scrub!" Skully demanded. "Or we will all personally 360noscope you and 420blazeyou!"

"…Wait." Nick paused. "Blaze…"

"What about her?" Mudkip blinked. "I think we should just talk about me bECAUSE IM PERFECT!"

"Oh hELL NAW, you wanna have a perf off?!" Don stood immediately, folding his laptop. "I'm way more perfect than you!"

"Silence," Nick said, using his hands to separate them. "First let's get out of this stall."

"Sounds like a plan to me." Vinny nodded.

They all backed out and stood around the urinals. "So like I was saying…didn't you notice that she said something weird earlier when we were arguing about not using the color blue?"

"No, because it was written that I completely ignored her," Blue said honestly.

"Well…She said something like…"

" _I think my cousin's right," Blaze told him. "I mean, we're always doing…blue. I mean, blue coffee, blue stairs, and the blue vault where you keep the blue coffee packets. Y'know?"_

"How would she know that you had a vault?" Nick questioned. "Unless she took the coffee from it."

"But earlier when I went the coffee was fine," Blue protested.

"How many people were in the office when you went?"

"Well…It was just me, but…"

"So she came in after you had gotten your coffee and could have taken it then!"

"Wait, so we just left a thief alone with Holly and Chica?" Skully's eyes widened. "I don't necessarily care if something happens to Holly but we've got to at least save Chica before she's hurt! Holly's a sacrificial figure!"

"Let's go," Vinny agreed, and everyone rushed upstairs.

When they came back up, Blaze was pointing a NERF gun at them. "Stop right there or I'll shoot!"

"NO NOT THE NERF GUN!" Giga screamed, ducking behind Meph.

Holly's eyes were wide with fear. "P-Please, Blaze, try to be reasonable…!" She glanced over at the group of boys. "Y'all need to run right now…!"

Chica was just sitting at the table and painting her nails.

"I'll do what I want! Don't tell me what to do!" Blaze turned on Holly. "Because LIFE'S TOO SHORT TO EVEN HAVE YOU IN IT!" She pulled the trigger, and water shot out at Holly, drenching her from head to toe.

Mudkip gasped. Holly screamed and fell to the ground. "I'M MELTIIIIIIIING!" she wailed.

"Well now you're unarmed!" Blue darted forward and grabbed her. "Where did you put the coffee packets?! And why did you take them?!"

"They're in my backpack!" Blaze yelled at him. "And they're for Max, okay?! She wanted some so I told her I'd get some!"

"Ah, so it's for your boyfriend. I should have known," Skully said.

"Of course, she's not as fabulous as me." Mudkip fabulously flipped his hair.

"I have to interview him, cousin." Nick frowned at Blaze.

"If you had just told me it was for your bae then you could have just taken some." Blue blinked. "Keep them."

Blaze stared at him. "Wait, what?"

"You heard me. Just take them and we'll forget this happen. It's for true love, after all. You only have to pay me a small fee of one thousand and five dollars."

Blaze sighed. "Fine, whatever…"

"Let's resume the meeting, then," Blue decided. Everyone took their seats, with Holly still complaining about getting wet. "So, ideas," he continued. "Let's see…"

Holly raised her hand. "Um, I still think we should put America and Komaeda on a shirt together. Maybe some Komahina too."

Blue sighed. It had been an incredibly long day and he was ready to go back to his apartment and go take care of his fish, so…

"…Why not. Let's do it. Dismissed."

And so everyone left.

* * *

 **im ready for everyone that's in this to love me or hate me ok bye**


End file.
